<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Certain Scientific Observation by ShiDreamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761270">A Certain Scientific Observation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiDreamin/pseuds/ShiDreamin'>ShiDreamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Casual Sex, DFAB!Blanche, Established Relationship, Fisting, Lab Sex, Medical Play, Multi, Non-binary character, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, sixty nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiDreamin/pseuds/ShiDreamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>            “I want to do this anywhere but where we perform Pokemon tests. My Vaporeon sits here sometimes.” The dead grimace on Blanche’s face earns them a shouted laugh, Candela’s hand smacking at their back with her guffaws. Her hands are sticky, Blanche’s back is sticky, and the sound of her slaps are a wet squish echoing in the empty lab. Blanche frowns, unable to hide their disgust at the noise, prompting more giggles.</p>
<p>            “That’s not,” Candela wheezes, pounding at her chest, mood sufficiently ruined. “what I meant.”</p>
<p>-<br/>*Blanche Voice* Lab Sex Bad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blanche/Candela/Spark (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Certain Scientific Observation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “I distinctly remember saying no to any activities inside the lab.”</p>
<p>            “Really? I remember you begging for my di—ow!” Candela laughs at the resounding smack echoing in the room. Spark whines, offering her his signature puppy dog eyes, krookodile tears and all. Well, those may be real, if the creeping redness from his ass to his thighs is any indication.</p>
<p>            “Shut up. Professor Willow must never find out about this.” Blanche hisses. Candela grins as their eyes meet hers, narrowed, a vivid blue against the pink flush of their skin. So pretty, like this, hot and bothered and tight with desire curling and unfurling under their skin. A moan slips from Blanche’s lips as Spark grinds against them, his dick a heavy red against their stomach, smearing sweat and precum. Their fingers are buried inside him, four now, though the generous helping of lubricant heaped onto their hand means they’ll be there soon.</p>
<p>            “Can you take it, baby?” Candela coos. Blanche twitches, turning away, as Spark offers her a pleased toothy grin.</p>
<p>            “Does, does it matter?” His breath hitches when Blanche hits a particularly sweet spot, a whimper pulled from his throat. He’s close, has been close, bordering on the edge ever since Blanche pulled off of his dick and stuck their fingers in him instead. Candela had offered him the opportunity to cum, but regardless of his will she intended on having him gaping and open for her by the end of the night. She pinches the head of his cock, grinning, as he shouts, eyes squeezing tight.</p>
<p>            “We can stop,” Blanche murmurs, even as their eyes waver, fingers pushing in relentlessly and earning them tight squeezes around their hand, squeaky whines ringing in their ears. “If it’s too much. We should stop.”</p>
<p>            “Sure,” Candela concedes. “But you don’t want to, do you?” Blanche is wet, a river, and the moment Candela places her hand against their thighs they part for her, allowing her fingers to dance along the slick skin. Blanche shivers, glancing over, the wet squelch of her fingers exiting Spark accompanying his gasp making Candela purr. She grasps at Blanche’s face, forcing them close, capturing their lips. Blanche is so pliant, willing, moaning sharply as Candela bites onto their bottom lip, nibbling at the flesh.</p>
<p>            “Come on,” Candela whispers, nipping at Blanche’s cheek, their ear, fingers dancing at their thighs, “what do you want to do?” Blanche twitches, their brows drawn in as their eyes refocus on Candela’s smirk.</p>
<p>            “I want to do this anywhere but where we perform Pokemon tests. My Vaporeon sits here sometimes.” The dead grimace on Blanche’s face earns them a shouted laugh, Candela’s hand smacking at their back with her guffaws. Her hands are sticky, Blanche’s back is sticky, and the sound of her slaps are a wet squish echoing in the empty lab. Blanche frowns, unable to hide their disgust at the noise, prompting more giggles.</p>
<p>            “That’s not,” Candela wheezes, pounding at her chest, mood sufficiently ruined. “what I meant.”</p>
<p>            “What’s wrong with laying with Pokemon? We’re all animals!” Spark calls out, and oh, maybe the mood isn’t ruined after all, with the quickening of Blanche’s breath when he pries off the desk to lick at their hand. Candela finds her own breath catching when he moans, lashes fluttering at Blanche, an exaggerated curve to his back before returning to his pose on the table, legs spread. “Come on, then. Imagine I’m a Pokemon in heat.”</p>
<p>            “You’re disgusting.” Blanche manages it with such sourness, even as their face twitches when Spark inches his legs wider.</p>
<p>            “You like it,” Spark counters, and he’s right, of course, when Blanche sighs with equal dramatization before leaning over and kissing him again. Candela hums, content to take a step back, watching Spark sigh and moan as his fingers crawl up into Blanche’s hair, tugging at their hairtie until silver strands spill over their shoulders onto the lab table below. He earns a soft moan as his fingers trail downward, drawing spirals and swirls along their back muscles.</p>
<p>            “Maybe I just like <em>you</em>.” Spark smiles at that, something of a giddy giggle when he pulls Blanche down for another kiss, gnawing at their lips, the stretch of his smile against their skin. It’s broken into a groan when Blanche’s fingers tug at his dick, sloppy, before trailing downwards to pinch at the skin of his balls. Finally, they reach the curve of his ass, neatly pulling at the rim, aware of the wet sound of lube dripping onto the table.</p>
<p>            It’s easier this time to slide in three fingers, then four, rocking at Spark’s entrance. When their kisses become more pants than touch, Blanche retreats, climbing off Spark’s body and pressing their mouth against the curve of his hip instead. He whines, offering a pretty arch of his back, eyes dimly focusing on Candela. She grins, all teeth.</p>
<p>            “Finally remembered me, sweetheart?” Candela coos, bringing her fingers upward to pet at his hair before grasping a few strands and tugging hard. Spark yelps, following the movement with his entire body, rattling the lab table. Blanche looks upward, a brow raised, though their hands don’t still from rocking within Spark’s body. It earns them a pleased rumble and the tightening of Spark around them, a squirm of his legs.</p>
<p>            “I didn’t—I didn’t forget,” Spark pants. His hands come up to claw at her leggings, digging two fingers in the gap between them and her skin. He’s warm, absolutely radiating heat, and she waits until he’s peeled down her underwear to respond.</p>
<p>            “Liar,” Candela admonishes, though it’s with a pleased gasp when he presses his mouth to her clit, licking a long stripe along her groin. She rocks against his face, tugging him closer to properly mouth him, clothed knees sliding onto the well-oiled table. It squeaks against the floor, causing Blanche to pinch at their mouth again, eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>            “Relax, darling,” Candela soothes it over, crawling over the table to kiss Blanche. It’s a rarity for Candela to get on her hands and knees, and even though she’s still elevated over them, there’s a certain thrill that shakes her body at the realization. Blanche seems to realize it only a moment later, their breathing catching, before renewed energy takes them to surge upward to properly kiss Candela.</p>
<p>            “Doing so good for me, baby,” Candela sighs, letting Blanche kiss along her jaw, her cheeks, her nose. Just little pecks along her skin, tongue darting out to catch the salty stain of sweat. Candela moans, stifling a grin when fingers prod along her thigh, pinching and pulling her hips downward until her hips are hovering over Spark, her dripping puss at his mouth. “Go on then, boy.”</p>
<p>            The feeling of resting her weight on her face properly shakes her, a rumbling sigh into Blanche’s mouth. Candela shifts, rocking backwards, feeling Spark’s tongue dip into her lower lips.</p>
<p>            It’s hard to focus when he’s lighting fire along her groin, fingers clawing at her hips to draw her further in, deeper, his tongue relentlessly fucking into and against her. Candela groans, grinding downward onto his face, a rumbling gasp escaping her when his nails scratch along the curve of her ass. Blanche swallows down her noises before releasing her lips with shallow pants, swallowing down the drool that drips from their lips to their chin.</p>
<p>            “Go on, then,” Candela repeats, little more than a whisper against Blanche’s cheek before she lowers herself against Spark’s dick, her fingers wrapping around his shaft, pulling at his pubes. She slows, biting down another groan when Spark drags her back another centimeter to lap at her clit, before pressing forward to take in the head of his dick into her mouth. She grins when he shouts, hips shaking, lowering herself further against him.</p>
<p>            It’s hard to see his face like this, but Blanche is in full view, sighing as they brush their hair back. It rebels, sticking to their shoulders, and they swallow once before spilling another generous amount of lotion onto their hand, locking eyes with Candela. One finger, then another, a third, and when their fourth finger slides in with little resistance, the three groan in unison.</p>
<p>            It’s difficult to make out Spark’s murmurings against Candela’s slit, though significantly less difficult to decipher the meaning of the squeezes at her thighs, the trembling of his legs as they lock up, tense, hovering around Blanche’s hand. Candela pinches at his balls, scratching lightly with her pinky, finding her own arousal swirling hot when Blanche finally, finally, takes a shuddering breath before sliding their thumb into Spark.</p>
<p>            Connected, the three of them, and the realization makes Candela’s head spin.</p>
<p>            “Good?” Blanche asks, as though any of them can answer, capable, when the room is too warm and their bodies too wet, sweat and drool and fluids smeared across the skin. Candela still tries for a nod, though it turns into more of a cough against Spark’s dick, releasing to gasp against the curve of his hip, her own shaking with need when he sucks at her entrance. She’s close, ridiculously so, and when Blanche dives forward to bite at her shoulder she shouts, eyes squeezing shut as heat flares in her body.</p>
<p>            The warmth of Blanche against her face, the stickiness of Spark at her back, fades against the crashing current of pleasure that wipes her mind blank. Candela’s mouth moves, forming shapes of familiar names, familiar words, but she finds her tongue too heavy to force any noise forward. Her entire body feels numb, sluggish, and it’s only when the pleasure edges to pain that reality comes swimming back in to the corners of her conscious, aware of the continued lapping at her clit.</p>
<p>            “Spark,” Candela whines, hoarse and heavy. Her legs tremble when they move, and though she’s sometimes tempted to force his jaw open to work another orgasm, she can’t find the strength within herself today. Blanche notices; they always do, she supposes, and they bring their hands forward to steady her as she drags her body off Spark’s form.</p>
<p>            Hands, plural, and it’s only now that Candela notices the streaks of murky white on her face. She blinks, smearing it with the back of her hand, before turning back to properly look. Spark gives her a lazy thumb up, smiling, his face wet with her slick and his thighs doubly so, lotion and drool and cum pooling onto the table.</p>
<p>            “Well,” Candela manages, a dry chuckle at the edge of her words, “glad someone had fun.” His hand falls at her dig, wiping at his own mouth before a yawn forces its way out of his throat. He blinks twice at her, slow, before working his jaw a moment, chewing on air.</p>
<p>            “Has, Blanche,” oh. Right. Candela had nearly forgotten, so used to satisfying her companions before herself. She has hardly a moment to address Blanche before they’re pressing a kiss at her jaw, a smile on their lips.</p>
<p>            “I’m good, actually,” something almost guilty flashes along their eyes, turned amusement when Candela presses her fingers at their thighs. Wet. “I don’t find sex at my work place that exciting.”</p>
<p>            “Liar!” Spark and Candela echo at once, and though Blanche rolls their eyes, their lips do quirk just the bit higher.</p>
<p>            “Showers?”  Spark’s made his slow way down to the foot of the table, dramatically sighing from the strain, earning him a soft whack to the arm. Still, Blanche relents, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.</p>
<p>            “Yes, please!” Candela groans, echoing his faux strain with her own exaggerated slump. Still, her brows quirk upwards, waggling playfully at her lovers. “I’m ready to get clean, and then dirty, once again.” Spark laughs at that, and though Blanche shakes their head, they aren’t refusing. If anything, Candela might even say they’re enabling her, with the way they kiss her once more before stepping back, stretching.</p>
<p>            But of course, it wouldn’t be Blanche if not for one final quip.</p>
<p>            “Fine. Just next time, not in the lab, please?” Candela grins.</p>
<p>            No guarantees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Sixty-Nine | Medical Play | Fisting</p>
<p>PokeGo OT3 is always good content ♥<br/>My phone is so old that I can't even run the app anymore after the updates ;0; so there is only tragedy here<br/>I hope we get some more leader lore soon! Would be real nice to learn more about them and their motivations (also legendary bird trio adventures???)</p>
<p>If you enjoyed reading my fics, want to yell about found families, or support me, please check out my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/shidreamin/"> @Shidreamin </a>! I’m more active on there, and you’ll be able to see my zine previews before I post them here, as well as some WIP in the future! I've also recently set up a <a href="https://curiouscat.me/shidreamin/"> Curious Cat </a> and <a href="https://ko-fi.com/shidreamin/"> Ko-Fi </a>, if you'd prefer messaging me anonymously. ♥ ♥ ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>